megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Buckfire the Gaxelleroid
Buckfire the Gaxelleroid, known in Japan as , is the first Pseudoroid that the player fights in Mega Man ZX Advent, the boss of the Train area. Appearance Buckfire is a male Pseudoroid based on a gazelle with traits from North American Indians. His body has a sand color, with details in red, black and white. He has two cannons for arms with long red hooks on the wrists, and a pair of red and black horns with the appearance of sword blades. The plating on the back of his head resembles the feathers of a war bonnet, and his feet have the appearance of pilots from locomotives. Equipped with a fragment of Model W, Buckfire specializes in blitz tactics. He uses his Biometal's output to superheat the blades on his arms and head, as well as to shoot fire arrows from his cannons. Buckfire is a highly aggressive Pseudoroid who values order above all else. However, he does not seem to be very eloquent, as his sentences tend to lack prepositions and do not follow proper grammar forms. History Buckfire leads the Maverick attack on the Train of the Hunter's Guild as it transports Model A to Legion HQ. When confronted by the new Mega Man Model A, he claims that the Biometal broke rules and made a big mistake by lending its power to a "defective" (if the player is Grey) or a "girl" (if the player is Ashe). He announces that he will pummel the Mega Man to the ground, but he is defeated and his data is copied by Model A's A-Trans. He is revived by Master Albert for the final battle in Ouroboros, but he is defeated again. He dies claiming that the Mega Man broke the law and should move on to face the "King's" punishment. Power and Abilities He has a myriad of high-agility techniques that can destroy objects above and below him. Biometal output is used to superheat the blades on his arms and head. Buckfire values order above all else, though his vocabulary range leaves something to be desired. When copied using A-Trans, he can shoot a trio of flaming arrows, use the blades on his wrists as slicing boomerangs, shoot straight up while destroying anything there, plummet down in a manner similar to the previous technique, and hurt anything touching the blades on his head while dashing. * Slash Dash: Buckfire dashes with his horns forward. * Canyon Jump: Buckfire jumps towards a wall, then leaps away from it. * Burning Arrow: Buckfire holds his arms together and fires three arrows in different angles. * Double Tomahawk: Buckfire throws the hooks on his arms, each spinning in a triangle pattern before returning to him. * Rockit: Buckfire charges energy and jumps high, with his horns destroying anything in his path. * Meteor Kick: Buckfire jumps into the air and charges energy, and performs a powerful diagonal downward kick. Medal Awards: * Gold: Defeat Buckfire using only Model P's touch screen. * Silver: Defeat Buckfire by hitting only his weak point, his mane (back part). * Bronze: Finish Buckfire with Hedgeshock’s Rolling Dash or Rolling Spike. Trivia * Buckfire is the only Pseudoroid that has to be forcefully fought first. In the series, the player is usually given the choice to explore the available stages in any order. * Buckfire has a similar battle style to Panter Flauclaws form Mega Man Zero 2, seeing that they are both fought on trains, but do not share the same element. *Buckfire's Native American motif fits the theme of his stage which is a moving train being under attack, a common setting in many spaghetti westerns. *In the Japanese version, Buckfire has a higher-pitch scream used as his intro taunt which is closer to a Native American themed character. The taunt is changed to a generic snort scream in the U.S. version. *Buckfire's is the Pseudoroid that requires the player to hit his weak point to gain a medal. Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Mammal design Category:Playable Characters